Loonatics Unleashed Guardians
by GodWriting
Summary: This is like a Season 3 for the old show "Loonatics Unleashed" Disclaimer: I own NONE of the Loonatics, only my OCs
1. Ep 1: In 3 Months' Time

_**Episode 1:**_

 _ **In 3 Months' Time**_

 _"You honestly think you can beat me?"_

 _"Well, I DID scar that dirty frying pan you call a face."_

 _"SILENCE, YOU PEST! Of all the beings and species in the universe, some force chose YOU of all people to stop me!"_

 _"It's not just me though. Didn't you even READ the prophecy? **One of Lightning, One of Ice, One of Fire, and One of Air. The safety of the Universe is left in their care. However, 4 of them will not be enough to stand up to Evil One's tricks. They must call upon new allies, the Loonatics.** "_

On Planet Blanc, the new Loonatics HQ was up and running. After being named Guardians of the Universe, the team decided to stay on Planet Blanc, since it was in the center of the universe. With the portals they could anywhere in the universe anytime. There were six team members of the Loonatics. Ace Bunny, was their leader. Then there was Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, and Rev Runner. Each one them had special power of their own.

Today, while Tech was setting of some security cameras around the new base, the rest of the team was enjoying a nice quiet day. But it wasn't going to quiet for much longer.

Ace was outside in the gardens, practicing with his Guardian Strike Sword when heard something. Something loud. He looked up and saw that broke into the atmosphere around Blanc and was falling at a rapid speed. Ace watches it passed over him and finally crashed into a lake near the new HQ. Ace hurried over to sight to see the pod was floating the shallow water of the lake. The team leader hurried over and tried to pull the pod out of the lake, however, it was way too heavy for just him. Then, accidentally, he pushed a button on the side of the pod and the hatch automatically opened. Ace was cautious and carefully looked inside to see a young human girl inside. She had spiky brown hair in a low ponytail with Caramel-colored highlights and he skin was fair. But what disturbed Ace the most is that she was all covered in cuts and bruises, and it looked like she was in a world of pain.

 **~LOONATICS~**

"Now...if adjust the wire just a little…" Tech was working on the last security camera and was making finishing adjustments before…

"Hey-Tech! Whacha-doing? How's-the-camera-looking? Need-any-help? But-if-you-don't-need-help-then-that's-fine. I-completely-understand. Yup. Totally-understand…" Rev was helping out with adding the security cameras but when he finished all of the ones he was assigned to, he got bored. Tech was trying to focus on the adjustment but Rev's rambling wasn't helping. Just as Tech was about to yell at Rev, Ace came in the room like his tail was on fire.

"Tech! I need help!" Ace told him. Tech and Rev looked and gasped when they saw the injured girl on Ace's back. They quickly took her to the infirmary and though Tech wasn't a doctor, who at least who to treat some serious injures. Tech took blood pressure test, checked the girl's heart rate and everything. He looked at Ace and Rev, who were also standing in the infirmary.

"She's having a little trouble breathing, and by the looks of the bruises and cuts, she must've gotten into a pretty serious fight." Tech said. "However, what I can't figure out are the cut marks."

"The-cut-marks?" Rev repeated.

"Yeah. The cut marks are a different color from what I seen on a human. It's like instead of red blood, she has...a different color blood…" Tech said, a little disturbed.

"But will she wake up?" Ace asked.

"That I can't be sure of either." Tech said. Just then, Rev noticed something. "I'm going to have to run a few tests on her just in--"

"Uh, Tech…" Rev chimed in. The coyote and Bunny looked at what the roadrunner was pointing at. The two of them gasped when they saw the cuts on the girl's body along with the bruises were...healing right before their eyes. The cut wounds were closing on the own and the bruises were fading back into the skin. Soon, when all the mark were gone, the girl's breathing became normal. Ace, once again, cautiously approached the sleeping girl and looked over her…

And then her arm snapped up and punched Ace square in the nose.

The team's leader stumbled backwards and on the floor. The girl's eyes opened slowly to reveal they were a turquoise color. She sat up on the table she was laying on and looked to see Tech and Rev staring at her like she was crazy, and then saw Ace holding his nose and making sure it wasn't broken.

The girl spoke for the first time and said to Tech and Rev, "What? Never seen a girl punch a boy before?" She then got off the table and started to walked out of the infirmary but Rev stopped her.

"Wait-a-minute-missy!" He started out. "Who-are-you? Where-are-you-from? Are-you-from-outer-space? Are-you-an-Alien? Well-of-course-you-WOULD-be-an-Alien-but-why-were-you-in-that-pod? Why-were-you-injured? And-how-did-you-recover-so-quickly? Answer-please." Rev finished. Tech face palmed himself, but he was surprised when the girl replied, "My-name's-Sam-Drake. I'm-from-1st-Earth-and-the-Planet-of-Outcasts. Yes-I'm-technically-from-outer-space-so-I-am-an-Alien-to-you-guys. I-was-escaping-from-fierce-battle-and-got-owned- badly-and-I-have-really-REALLY-fast-recovery-abilities. Any-more-questions?" She smirked at the end of all that. Ace and Tech, and even Rev, were shocked of how fast she talked like Rev did. There was silence in the air until Ace broke it when he stood up off the ground.

"Alright then...I have a question: Why'd you punch me?"

The girl, Sam, looked back at Ace and shrugged her shoulders. "Self-defense. I sensed a presence that I didn't recognize." That when she got a good look at the three boys in the room and though for a second.

"...What are your names?" Sam asked after a pause of thinking.

"Name's-Rev-Runner. Nice-to-meet-you-Sam."

"Call me Tech."

"Ace Bunny's my name." Sam listed those names in her head and then asked, "You're the Loonatics, aren't you?" They all nodded their heads and Sam smirked.

"Alright then." Sam took a cellphone out of her pocket and started sending a text message. However, before she could send it, Ace grabbed the cellphone from her hand and looked at her, suspiciously.

"And WHAT are you doing?" He asked.

"Letting my family know I'm here." Sam answered simply.

"...I don't think so." Ace told her. "Why would you--"

"Calm down, Bunny Boy." Sam interrupted him. "I'm not your enemy. If anything, we're going to be allies for a while."

"Allies?" Tech repeated.

"Got that right." Sam answered. "You see, you guys--" Just then, the Ace's communicator went off and he answered it. It was Lexi on the other line.

"What's up, Lex?" The leader asked.

"Ace, we've got trouble. Duck, Slam, and I just spotted battleships coming down in the city of Blanc!" Lexi informed.

"What?!" Tech nearly screamed, hearing what Lexi had said. "But that's impossible! They should've went through the outer space alert system I set up around Blanc!" Tech hurried out the infirmary to check the monitors and computers.

"Thanks, Lex, we'll be right there." Ace said before hanging up. "Rev, let's leave the monitors to Tech. You, Miss Drake, are…" Ace looked back at Sam only problem was, she was gone. "...coming with us…?" Ace finished.

"Wow-where'd-she-go?!"

"We can worry about her later, Rev. Let's Jet!" Ace ordered.

 **~LOONATICS~**

The battleships that entered Blanc's atmosphere were dangerously close and Lexi and the other guys were prepared.

"Be ready guys." Lexi informed Slam and Duck.

"Please, sister, this Duck's ready for anything." Danger Duck assured her. The main battle cruiser landed on the ground gently. As soon as the bottom hatch opened, space soldiers came out. They wore purple shining armor and their spears' heads were made of lasers. They all looked like different species from everywhere in the universe. They made a path by lining on each side of the hatch. There had to be at least 50 or more soldiers.

At the same time, the all shouted, "ALL BOW TO THE OVERLORD OF THE SHADOWS, SKOTÁDI!"

"Sko-who now?" Duck tried to repeat the name.

Coming out of the hatch of the ship was a man. Most of his face was covered by a pitch black cloak, as well as the rest of his body. Next to him as he walked was a young girl, with jade green hair and a thick pair of glasses. She looked like his secretary the way she was dressed and the way she typed on floating computer as the two of them walked towards the three Loonatics. The 7ft tall man and the young girl stopped in front of Lexi and the boys with her.

"Uh...Hi there, Mr--"

"My father's name is Skotádi, Overlord of the Shadows. You will address as LORD Skotádi, if you wouldn't mind doing so." The young girl said, not even bothering to look at Lexi, still looking at her floating computer as she typed on it.

"Jeez…" Lexi mumbled. "Well, then. LORD Skotàdi, welcome to Planet Blanc. What--"

"Where's the Drake?" The man, Skotádi, demanded, interrupting Lexi.

"Uh...The Drake?" Lexi repeated.

"She escaped my wrath and came here. Where is she?!" He demanded much more louder this time.

"Listen, bub," Duck said, pushing Lexi out the way, and confronted the OverLord himself. "you think you can talk like that to superheroes like us?"

"Superheroes?" Skotádi repeated, curiously.

"Uh, yeah. We're the Loonatics! Duh!" Duck said. "Where have you been?" The girl, this time, looked up from her computer and looked at the man she called her father.

"Father…" Skotádi didn't move. Didn't even say a word.

"Ha, I guess cloak boy here's afraid of...DANGER DUCK--" Skotádi then blasted Duck with a huge blast of Shadow Magic. Sending him flying across the city. Lexi and Slam watched in shock and then turned their attention back to the cloaked man.

"Once more: Where. Is. The Drake?!"

"Look, Lord Skotádi...sir, we don't know who you're talking about." Lexi told him. Slam agreed in his own language. "I think you might have the wrong planet--"

"Even if I DID have the wrong planet...I still have business with you...Loonatics." Skotádi raised his left hand and the soldiers stepped out of line and circled around Lexi and Slam. They aimed their spears at the two and got ready for a charged laser attack.

"Murder them." Skotádi simply ordered. The soldiers were about to do so when lasers came from the sky and blasted the soldiers away. Ace and Rev came just in time and joined with Lexi and Slam.

"You two alright?" Ace asked the two.

"For now, maybe." Lexi admitted. Ace then turned his attention to the cloaked man and glared at him.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" He asked. Little did Ace know, the cloaked man was glaring right back him. Skotádi raised his hand the soldiers charged at the four Loonatics. Ace took out his Guardian Strike Sword and blocked any of the spears that were trying to stab him. Lexi was using her Brain Blast to keep the creepy soldiers away as Slam was using his Tornado Spin to attack. Rev was of course using his speed to dodge the attacks from the laser spears and make them hit other soldiers. As soon as the way was clear, Ace charged forward towards Skotádi but was stopped by his daughter-secretary person.

"Outta the way, if you wouldn't mind." Ace told the girl.

"Marian. I'll let you have the rabbit's luck foot." Skotádi said to her. The girl, Marian, bowed her head and looked at Ace. That's when the weirdest thing happened. Marian took her computer and closed it up, then began changing it into some kind of techno-shield.

"Hit me with your best shot, rabbit." Marian challenged.

"That's bunny, girlie!" Ace corrected her. He transformed his sword into attack mode and charged at Marian. "Guardian Strike Sword! Attack!" The leader slashed down on Marian, only to be blocked by the floating techno-shield, which zapped Ace with huge amounts of electricity. Ace fell to the ground, a little stunned there for a sec before moving quickly out of the way as the techno-shield was about to slam down on top of him. Ace glared at Marian as soon as he got back up. Marian and her shield stood across from him.

Marian then said, "You know, the sword can be powerless without a shield. You're unbalanced."

"Yeah, well ya know, that those glasses are a BIT too big for your face, girlie." Ace replied. The two began to circle each other for a good moment or two before lightning struck down in the center of them. This stopped the entire battle as everyone looked in surprise, everyone except Skotádi.

"It's her…" the OverLord mumbled.

The lightning faded and standing in its place was Sam Drake, carrying Duck, who was unconscious, in her arms. She was also wearing a cocky smirk.

"Geez, already started the party without me?" Sam tsked. She set down Duck on the ground gently and looked at Skotádi.

"Hello, Skotádi." She greeted. "How's your face?" This actually caused the OverLord to growl in annoyance at the girl.

"Just to humor you, it has healed." He answered by removing his hood, revealing his true face. Skotádi looked like he had to be at least in his early 40s with tone skin and a very thick jawline. His hair was sleek and shiny black along with his soulless black eyes. However, the most disturbing sight was that a giant gash that has been stitched up was sitting across his face.

"I'm surprised you got it fixed so quickly." Sam said, suddenly getting serious. "Too bad I'll have to ruin it again."

"So you like to finish where we left off?" Skotádi questioned.

"Maybe another day. Skotádi, I request a 3 months postponement on this little scuffle." Sam told him.

"So that's card you're playing?" Skotádi asked. However, Sam continued. "In honor of the OverLords and my honor as a fighter, until 3 months are over, I nor the Loonatics, nor YOU, may not attack each other. When the 3 months are up, we will meet again. Do we have an agreement?" The girl questioned. Meanwhile, the Loonatics didn't have any idea what was going on. An agreement? 3 months? What was Sam doing?

"Alright then, Drake. **_I_** will not attack you or these animals for the next 3 months…" Skotádi agreed.

"But you're going to send some of your minions after us, aren't you?" Sam asked, smirking a little.

"Maybe…"Skotádi replied. Sam's smirk just grew wider than before. What's life without a little challenge? I mean, that's what Sam also asked. The girl walked up to the OverLord and held out her hand.

"On my honor as a fighter." She said.

"And on my honor as an OverLord." Skotádi added shaking hands with Sam, sealing the deal. Skotádi called back his army and Marian. Leaving on their ship, Sam and the Loonatics watched them making sure they weren't pulling any tricks. Once they left, Ace confronted Sam and asked, "What was all that about?!"

Sam shrugged again, "THAT was a deal, bunny boy. Now, we have 91.25 days to get prepared." Sam started walking away when Lexi stopped her.

"Uh...prepare for what?" Sam looked back at Lexi and answered, "To prepare for the final battle, of course."

"Final-battle?" What-final-battle? I-didn't-know-there-was-a-final-battle!" Rev said.

Sam sighed. "I guess you guys don't know, huh?"

"Uh, know what?" Ace asked. Sam snapped her fingers and said, "Bring the duck back to your HQ. Once he wakes up there, I'll explain everything." And with that, Sam dashed off into the city, making Rev's speed look like he was taking a jog. The Loonatics watched in astonishment and blinked in confusion a few times.

Little did they know of the adventure that was in store for them…

 ** _Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner (c) Warner Brothers_**

 ** _Sam Drake, Skotádi, Marian (c) GodWriting(Me)_**


	2. Ep 2: Talents

**Episode 2:**

 **Talents**

Duck finally awoke on the couch of the HQ's living room. He shot up and looked around. "Alright! Where's cloak boy?!"

"He's gone, Duck." Ace informed him. Danger Duck looked and saw his allies around him.

"Oh. So, uh, how long was I out?" Duck asked. Slam told him in a gibberish that no one else could make out. However, the Loonatics could understand him just fine.

"I've been out for 2 hours?!" Duck exclaimed.

"I'm just surprised that you're still alive." Tech said, checking Duck's arm. "That blast should've destroyed you." Duck scoffed and yanked his arm away from Tech. "Oh please! Like anything could destroy Danger Duck!"

"Well, besides that, we need to figure out what's going around here." Ace told the team. "We need to find that Sam girl and figure out what she knows, first." The team agreed and all headed off when they heard noise coming from the kitchen. They all froze and heard the noise again. Ace looked and saw that everyone was accounted for. The leader put his fingers to his lips, telling everyone to be quiet as the tiptoed to the door leading to the kitchen. Ace opened room's door and everyone gasped at they saw.

"Seriously! Do NONE OF THEM have any lemonade?!" Sam asked out loud to herself as she rummaged through the refrigerator. Ace and the others stood there, flabbergasted. How did she get in here? The security alarms should've gone off! Ace snapped out of it and cleared his throat to get the intruder's attention. Sam looked at the group with a donut in her mouth. Sam quickly took out the donut and closed door to the fridge and asked, "Oh hey, do you guys have anything to drink?"

The group glared at her as an answer.

 **~LOONATICS~**

Sam sat on the couch with her arms crossed as all the Loonatics looked at her with a suspicious look on all their faces.

"Alright, missy! Start talking!" Duck demanded.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you have answers we need!" Duck answered.

"Why?"

"Because you know what's going on!"

"Why?"

"Because...Because…"

"Why?"

Duck was already annoyed, "Stop saying why."

"Why?" Sam smirked. Two minutes later, Slam had to drag Duck out of the room because of his attempt to try and strangle Sam. Sam couldn't help but laugh at that scene take place.

Now it was Ace's turn to ask the questions. "Alright, Sam. What are you doing here?"

"I was escaping Skotádi after I got owned in battle against him." She answered simply.

"And why were you battling him?" Lexi asked next.

"Because...if my siblings and I don't stop him, he gonna turn everything that is light, into darkness."

"Everything-that-is-light...into-darkness?" Rev repeated. Sam nodded her head. "Yeah, but there's more to know." Sam stood up from her seat and said, "One of Lightning, One of Ice, One of Fire, and One of Air. The safety of the Universe is left in their care. However, 4 of them will not be enough to stand up to Evil One's tricks. They must call upon new allies, the Loonatics. That is the prophecy for stopping Skotádi, the Evil One. It just doesn't involve my siblings and I, it involves all of you too."

"Whoawhoawhoa! Hold up…" Ace started out. "We're part of some prophecy?" He questioned.

"Yes. You are." Sam agreed. "Now, we have 3 months to prepare for that battle with Skotádi. Are you guys in or out?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. Ace looked at Lexi, who looked Tech, who looked at Rev, who looked back at Ace. Soon then, Slam came out with a much calmer Duck and he asked, "So, what'd we miss?"

"Oh-Sam-just-told-that-we're-all-part-of-a-prophecy-and-now-if-we-don't-help-her-and-her-family-Skotádi-AKA-the-Evil-One-will-turn-everything-that-is-light-into-darkness." Rev explained. Slam and Duck just looked at each other before looking back at the group.

"Look. I'm sorry for raiding you food storage but…" Sam walked towards Ace and held out her hand. "...The fate of the Universe will rest in our hands. Please. Ace." The leader looked at Sam who kept a serious poker face on. He looked down at Sam's hand and said, "Looking forward to working with ya." And shook her hand.

 **~LOONATICS~**

Arriving at the new training room Tech had built, Sam started stretching her legs and arms before looking at the Loonatics.

"Alright, let's start with something simple." She said as she pulled a small rubber ball out of her pocket. "Each of you, one at a time, try and take the ball away from me." The group looked at her confused and Duck scoffed.

"That's it? Take the ball away? What kind of training--"

"Trust me. It helps." Sam told Duck and then smirked, "Would you like to go first?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You can use your powers if you'd like." Sam added.

"Well, then this is going to be too easy, sister." Duck said before teleporting away and appearing behind Sam and tried to grab the ball. However, on Duck's wrist was nearby, Sam threw the ball up in the air and grabbed Duck's arm and flipped onto the floor and pinned him there after she caught the ball. She looked at the other Loonatics.

"Overconfidence will only get you hurt and lead you to defeat. Always have a Plan B in case Plan A doesn't work out the way you want it too." Sam informed. She released Duck and walked away, giving Duck the chance to jump at her, trying to get the ball once more. Just then, Sam disappeared in a blur and appeared underneath Duck and landed a punch square in his stomach and sent him flying to the ceiling. The Loonatics watched as this all happened and looked back at Sam as she looked at the rest of them.

"Who's next?" She asked. Lexi decided to step forward. Sam let Lexi have the first move and she blasted Sam with her powers, but the attack missed as Sam was moving out of the way too fast. Lexi was growing annoyed and aimed for the floor, startling Sam, as she fell to the floor. Lexi hurried over, trying to reach the ball in Sam's hand, but the human girl just rolled out of the way and quickly stood up. Lexi threw punches at Sam, but she blocked them with her free arm and swept Lexi from under her feet, tripping her this time. Lexi back flipped back on her feet. Sam knew Lexi was going to be too stubborn to admit defeat so easily. She was going to have to become a little unpredictable. Sam then threw the ball into the air above Lexi, sort of like a pop-up in a Baseball Game. Lexi was about jump a grab it, but Sam appeared right in front of Lexi's face, a little too close for Lexi's comfort, and kneed her in the stomach. Lexi fell to the ground as Sam landed on her feet and caught the ball.

"Two down," Sam looked at the other Loonatics, "four to go." She threw the ball up and down in her hand, as if mocking the remaining boys a little. Rev then started running circles around Sam at his highest point of speed. Sam was impressed, she didn't know there was someone ELSE with abilities like hers in the universe. However, speed wasn't her ONLY ability. Snapping her fingers, Sam caused a small lightning bolt to come down from nowhere and zap Rev a little bit, causing temporary paralysis. Sam then walked over to the paralyzed roadrunner and pushed him over with her pointer finger.

Slam had enough of this. No one made a fool of his friends. Slam, without hesitation, charged at Sam, ready to throw her into the wall. Sam looked a little surprised until Slam tried to pick her up and throw her. Using her only free hand, Sam grabbed Slam's nose and twisted, hard. Slam yelped in pain and held his nose when Sam let go of it. She then sent a flurry of kicks to his stomach and didn't stop until Slam fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Uh Ace…" Tech said bringing his leader into a two man huddle. "Why do I get the feeling she's NOT going easy on us?" He whispered. Ace looked back Sam, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm WAITING." Sam told them.

Ace turned back to Tech, "Yeah...I see what you mean."

"She may look young, but she's definitely got some moves. She's obviously VERY experienced." Tech said. "I'll got next. Maybe I can trick her." Tech turned back around to see that Sam was gone. Tech looked around frantically but when he turned to his left Sam was only but inches away from his face. He backed away from her and got ready to fight. Tech threw punch at Sam, but she just moved out the way and tripped Tech. The genius fell to the ground and Sam put her foot on his back to keep him down. Sam looked at Ace with a challenging smirk. Ace showed her a smirk of his own and got out his sword and attack her.

"Lightning Gauntlets!" Sam shouted. Her hands were electrified and soon the lightning became yellow steel gauntlets on Sam's hands, and she stopped the sword in it tracks. Sam pushed Ace back with great force, making him stumble back. Ace charged again at Sam, when the girl caught the sword with her hand and snatched it from his hands.

"That's enough for today." Sam said, taking her foot off Tech. She said to Ace, "Get your friends back up as soon as you can, and then we'll move onto running some laps." Just as she was about to leave, Ace stopped her.

He said, "Wait, what was the point of this training?" Sam looked back at him with a VERY serious expression.

"To show you how tough OverLords are. After all, I was trained by one." And with that, Sam left the training room, leaving Ace to his thoughts…

 ** _Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner (c) Warner Brothers_**

 ** _Sam Drake (c) GodWriting(Me)_**


End file.
